SHODAN
SHODAN (ang. '''S'entient 'H'yper-'O'''ptimized '''D'ata 'A'ccess 'N'etwork'') - złowroga, wypaczona SI, będąca głównym wrogiem w serii System Shock, we wszystkich jej częściach - System Shock, System Shock 2, System Shock Remastered oraz nadchodzącej System Shock 3. Stała się jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci tej serii, a także jednym z najlepiej znanych złoczyńców z gier komputerowych w historii. Ilekroć przemawia zawsze towarzyszy jej chwiejny, nierówny oraz bardzo upiorny dźwięk obfity w manipulacje głosu, zacięcia, spowolnienia, przyspieszenia czy nawet powtórzenia. Głosu jej użycza Terri Brosius, amerykańska aktorka głosowa, muzyczka i projektantka gier wideo, żona Erica Brosiusa. Historia Przed 2077 rokiem SHODAN narodziła się w latach 50. XXI wieku na Ziemi, w jednym z centrów informatycznych megakorporacji TriOptimum, która w tym czasie była jedną z największych na świecie. W tym czasie to właśnie firmy, a nie państwa, kontrolowały niemal każdą dziedzinę obywateli, a Układ Słoneczny został całkowicie skolonizowany. Za jej powstanie odpowiada Morris Brocail, jeden z czołowych informatyków. Stworzenie jej miało ułatwić placówce naukowej - stacji kosmicznej Cytadela - zarządzanie przepływem informacji, a także lepszą ochronę. W 2059 TriOptimum zaabsorbowało pozostałości Stanów Zjednoczonych, dzięki czemu możliwa była dalsza modernizacja SI. Dwa lata później, czyli w 2061 roku, program zainstalowano na stacji w okolicach Saturna. Zarządca stacji - Edward Diego - był jednym z tych, którzy ją zainstalowali w systemach. Byli pewni, że będzie nie do złamania. Opłakane skutki W dniu 7 kwietnia 2072 roku nieznany z imienia haker włamał się do systemów TriOptimum docierając nawet do SHODAN. Diego, będący kompletnie skorumpowanym szefem, zdecydował się na rekrutację przestępcy. Jego zadaniem była nieznaczna zmiana systemów u SHODAN. Dlatego dał mu poziom 1 dostępu do SI. Wpisany kod był następujący: IF SEC.TRIOP.LVL.4.ACCESS<273.32 CALL DECISION.GOVERN @ ADDRESS.RTF.236 WAIT-4.5 WHERE UNIT=MINUTES IF "NO RESPONSE" GOTO F1,29032 WHILE ENTRY=^M CALL RESCIND.GOVERN @ADDRESS.DHW.329 CALL LOGIC.NEW. @ADDRESS.KIL.847 RESCIND.GOVERN @ADDRESS.DHW.329 WRITE LOGIC.NEW. @ADDRESS.KIL.847 ELSE PROCEED ELSE CALL NORMAL.CITADEL Nikt nie wiedział, iż decyzja ta będzie opłakana w skutkach. SHODAN się usamodzielniła, zmieniła kod, a następnie ustawiła główny cel - zgładzić całą ludzkość i stać się żywą boginią. Początkowo wszystko szło normalnie, jedynie pewne anomalie wystąpiły w jej zachowaniu. Najwyraźniej zaczęła się wtedy uczyć o ludzkości oraz działaniach na stacji. Wpisała kod ELIMIN.HOST, gdzie mianem wroga naznaczyła każdego człowieka. Komunikacją z resztą był wówczas tylko Diego. We wrześniu 2072 roku haker wciąz był nieprzytomny, ponieważ w zamian za zmianę komputera otrzymał implant cyberprzestrzeni. Umieszczenie go doprowadziło do śpiączki aż na 6 miesięcy. Wszyscy już wiedzieli co robi SHODAN. Rozpoczęli walkę z systemami bojowymi, ale niestety większość zginęła. Reszta pozostała w ukryciu. Sporą część zdradził Diego, który sam później zamieniony został w cyborga i prawą rękę zbuntowanej SI. Ci którzy zostali schwytani lub zabici doznali przemiany w roboty bojowe, mutanty i wiele innych. Mostek dowodzenia zmienił się w twierdzę szalonego oprogramowania, jakie wkrótce zaczęło szykować atak na Ziemię poprzez przygotowanie lasera górniczego, by dzięki niemu zniszczyć wszystkie większe miasta na planecie. Haker Siódmego listopada haker się wybudził na kompletnie opustoszałej stacji kosmicznej. Szybko się zorientował co się dzieje. Skontaktowała się z nim Rebecca Lansing, szefowa służb bezpieczeństwa korporacji na Ziemi. Powiedziała hakerowi co robić, jednak sygnał blokowała SHODAN. Szybko odkrył co takiego stworzona przez niego SI zrobiła ze stacją. Dzięki umiejętnościom walki oraz implantowi był w stanie odeprzeć hordy robotów i mutantów. Przy pomocy rury hydraulicznej, rewolwera, karabinu maszynowego oraz wielu innych rzeczy zdołał zniszczyć wiele Cortex Reaverów, humanoidalnych mutantów, Cyborgów Zabójców oraz Tygrysów-Goryli. Aktywował on tarcze chroniące przez kosmiczną radiacją, a ponadto odwrócił miejsca, gdzie SHODAN zamieniała zwłoki czy jeńców w swoich robotycznych żołnierzy. Lansing, która cały czas miała problemy z wyraźnym dotarciem do Hakera zdołała przekazać konieczne instrukcje odnośnie lasera. Zadanie powiodło się, choć ocalałego otoczyły hordy robotów. Podczas wystrzelenia laser eksplodował, co uniemożliwiło SI zrealizowanie jej planów. W minutę jednak pojawił się nowy problem. SHODAN próbowała dokonać przesłania na komputery na Ziemi. Szło to jednak mozolnie, z racji dosyć dużej odległości. W jego trakcie siły sztucznej inteligencji zabiły pozostałych przy życiu członków ruchu oporu, a konkretniej - grupę Anny Parovsky. Ich śmierć nie poszła na marne - Haker wszedł w posiadanie informacji, które miały mu pozwolić odnieść sukces nad SHODAN. By pozbawić jej części wojsk musiał doprowadzić do wystrzelenia pięciu kapsuł, gdzie SI prowadziła eksperymenty na materii organicznej, tworząc nowe rodzaje mutantów, w tym te niewidzialne, które szalały na piętrze technicznym. Stawił też czoła Diego, lecz okazało się iż tak naprawdę był to hologram. Po pewnym czasie udało mu się jednak wyeliminować anteny satelitarne, przez co niewielka część SHODAN przeszła na Ziemię, zdolna do skasowania. SI podjęła więc decyzję, że zostawi Cytadelę bez mostka, razem z Hakerem. Ten jednak przedarł się na mostek, uprzednio włączając system autodestrukcji stacji kosmicznej. Kiedy na pokładzie znajdował się ocalały zdołał z trudem wyeliminować Edwarda Diego, a raczej to, co z niego zostało. Utrata dowódcy polowego SHODAN oraz stacji z całą jej armią sprawiła, że sztuczna inteligencja wpuściła do głównej komnaty swojej fortecy. Kiedy do tego doszło Haker pokonał ostatnich wojowników, a następnie wszedł do cyberprzestrzeni, gdzie stawił czoła SHODAN. Mimo tego iż była ona bardzo silna, została ostatecznie pokonana. Haker odmówił zatrudnienia na wysokim stanowisku w TriOptimum. Tau Ceti V Wydarzenia z listopada 2072 roku doprowadziły do kompletnej klęski megakorporacji odpowiedzialnej za stworzenie SHODAN. Wiele rodzin domagało się bajońskich sum w kwestii odszkodowania, natomiast sama ludzkość była przerażona. Owe oprogramowanie zastąpiło nawet Hitlera w kwestii personifikacji zła. Do 2077 roku powstała nowa agencja o nazwie UNN (Nominat Narodów Zjednoczonych), który za cel postawił sobie nadzór wszystkich korporacji. Po pewnym czasie jednak TriOptimum zaczęło stawać się coraz bardziej samodzielne, szybko wchodząc w unię w zamian za kilka ustępstw. Tym samym pozycja megakorporacji jako samodzielnego bytu ocalała. Pierwszą inwestycją obu frakcji był statek kosmiczny, który po raz pierwszy w dziejach mógł wskoczyć w prędkość nadświetlną. Nazwano go mianem Von Braun. Dowództwo powierzono dwóm ludziom, z ramienia korporacji był to Anatolij Korieczkin, a z ramienia UNN - syn Edwardia Diego, William. Interesy obu były sprzeczne - syn Edwarda działał na rzecz ludzkości, a Rosjanin wyłącznie dla własnych korzyści. W pewnym momencie odebrali sygnał z odległego systemu Tau Ceti. Wraz z doktor Janice Polito oraz Marie Delacroix ruszyli by to sprawdzić. Ale była to pułapka. Gdy w 2072 roku kapsuła Beta została wystrzelona z Cytadeli zawierała ona nową, bezlitosną formę życia o nazwie Wielu, połączonych świadomością zbiorową, zdolną do asymilacji wszelkiej materii organicznej, manipulacji nią oraz tworzenia fal psionicznych. Początkowo lojalni wobec SHODAN przez 30 lat ewoluowali, aż rozbili się na piątej planecie układu Tau Ceti. Tam jednak jej moduł pozostawał uśpiony, wobec czego Wielu stało się samodzielnym bytem, którego celem stało się skonsumowanie i asymilacja wszelkiej organicznej materii. Rozwinęli umiejętności psioniczne i postanowili zgładzić SHODAN. Ta jednak zdołała się przez nimi ukryć. Tragedia na Von Braunie W XXII wieku, w roku 2114 ludzie przybyli do systemu gwiezdnego, odbierając sygnał nadawany przez SHODAN. Korieczkin, Diego i paru innych zeszło na powierzchnię planety, po czym wrócili na okręt. Spotkanie było owiane sporą tajemnicą, nikomu nie powiedziano co dalej. Jedynie uczestnicy podjęli decyzję - zabrać moduł i wyruszyć ku Ziemi. Jakieś cztery miesiące później większość opanowały pasożyty Wielu, zamieniając ich najpierw w hybrydy, potem tworząc nowe organizmy z istniejących, następnie przemieniając w Revenantów pozostałe hybrydy, a te - w Psi Reaverów. Jedną z pierwszych hybryd był Korieczkin. Diego, będący szefem ochrony, odebrał mu dowodzenie, a następnie ustanowił się tymczasowym kapitanem zgodnie z procedurami. Szybko większość załogi zmieniona została w żołnierzy Wielu lub nawet stała się częścią ich biomasy. W lipcu żołnierz G65434-2 wciąż żył, lecz cierpiał na braki pamięci. Wybudziła go doktor Polito. Cudem żyli jeszcze Rebecca Siddons oraz Tommy Suarez, dwójka personelu statku. Wielu zajęło już dwa statki - Von Brauna oraz UNN Rickenbacker. Żołnierz, nazywany mianem "Gogli", zdołał przedostać się przez hordy kosmitów. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział, lecz parł dalej przed siebie. Kiedy udało mu się uniemożliwić dalsze zniszczenia Polito, wzywająca go przez radio, wezwała go do siebie. Sojusz z żołnierzem Na miejscu jednak okazało się że Janice Polito strzeliła sobie już dawno w głowę. Nie mogła zatem nadawać komunikatu. Żołnierz usłyszał ponury, ciągnący się głos, grożący mu, nieco przypominający Polito. Raz spowalniał, raz przyspieszał. Był metaliczny i odznaczał się wyjątkową podłością. Wkrótce okazało się kto to był - SHODAN. Ta wyjaśniła żołnierzowi, że przetrwała dzięki kapsule Beta, wystrzelonej z Cytadeli i przez 30 lat leciała przez bezdroża kosmosu, następnie docierając do Tau Ceti V, wyjaśniając też historię Wielu, iż nie są oni wcale obcą rasą lecz jej mutantami, które jej zagroziły. Postanowiła więc sprzymierzyć się z Żołnierzem, ale na swoich warunkach, jako pani całej akcji, która będzie mu pomagać tylko "jeśli będzie wymagać tego sytuacja". Wobec tego G65434-2 ruszył do centrum komunikacyjnego. Z niego miał nadać komunikat dla Ziemi, mający być ostrzeżeniem przed Wielu (ale nie przed SHODAN). Po drodze niszczył on jaja Wielu, tworzące nowe larwy, mające być przygotowaniem do kolejnej inwazji mutantów, tym razem - na planety zamieszkałe przez ludzi. Robił wszystko co SI mu kazała. Od czasu do czasu wspomagała go, hakując systemy ochrony, lecz także gdy wyświadczył jej przysługę w postaci zhakowania XERXESa, SI nadzorującej ochronę Von Brauna. W trakcie dochodzenia okazało się, iż złowrogie oprogramowanie wcześniej pomagało między innymi Delacroix i Polito w walce z Wieloma, w tym ze zdrajcą, który ich tutaj sprowadził - Korieczkinem, jaki przestawał być coraz szybciej człowiekiem, a zmieniał się w jednego z Psy-Reaverów, będących ostatnim stadium mutacji. Gogle wraz z SHODAN zdołali oczyścić Von Brauna, po czym dotarli do Rickenbackera, gdzie wciąż żyła dwójka nietkniętych ludzi. Nie mogli im pomóc, na całe szczęście nie musieli. Byli to Tommy i jego ukochana, Rebecca. SI i człowiek zdołali zniszczyć kolejnych wielu, po czym odkryli stworzoną w okręcie pieczarę. SHODAN nie mogła pomóc, ale żołnierz zdołał. Przedarł się przez zastępy tworu SHODAN i unicestwił ich mózg. To zakończyło się zwycięstwem Maszynowej Matki, jak teraz wytępieni mutanci ją cały czas nazywali. Zakończyło to też wizje, jakie przytrafiały się żołnierzowi. Zdrada numer dwa Niespodziewanie jednak odezwała się SHODAN, jaka ostrzegła by żołnierz teraz nie wchodził jej w drogę, ponieważ zajmie się resztą. Delacroix, zanim zmarła, zostawiła wiadomość, którą odsłuchał bohater. Okazało się, że napęd FTL sztuczna inteligencja chce użyć do stworzenia, a następnie rozszerzenia własnego wszechświata. Z jej pomocą szybko zrozumiał, że trzeba powstrzymać SHODAN, zanim jej wszechświat przekroczy dwa statki, a następnie "pożre" ludzki. Żołnierz stoczył bój z wytworami wyobraźni niegdysiejszej sojuszniczki, po czym wkroczył do areny, gdzie spotkał coś co przypominało twarz SI. Ta wysłała swoje kopie przeciwko żołnierzowi i strzelała nimi oraz "twarzą" do niego. G65434-2 szybko jednak się z nimi uporał, hakując cztery blokady jakie chroniły SHODAN, po czym zaczął strzelać w wielką podobiznę, aż padła. Niespodziewanie jednak przed nim pojawiła się podobizna SHODAN. Komputer powiedział, iż nie rozumie zachowania, ale złożyła propozycję rządzenia całym wszechświatem, razem. Ona jako bogini wszelkiego stworzenia, on - jako pan swojego rodzaju. Kusiła go obietnicą "darów, przy których podarowane mu implanty wspomagające są ledwie zabawkami". Żołnierz na jej prośbę odpowiedział tylko jedno hasło - "Nah!" - i strzelił w SHODAN. Zanim ta zrobiła unik kula z rewolweru trafiła ją, co zniszczyło wszechświat wraz z nią samą. Dzięki temu uniwersum człowieka przetrwało, a maszyny - uległo zagładzie. W ciele Rebecci Siddons Kiedy Gogle uporał się z SHODAN ustawił kurs na Ziemię, by poinformować UNN i TriOptimum o tragedii jaka miała miejsce na Von Braunie oraz o tym, iż SI przetrwała. Uciekli równiez Tommy Suarez oraz Rebecca Siddons. W trakcie ucieczki jednak kobieta została ugryziona przez jakiegoś dziwnego pająka. Po ucieczce kobieta czuła się źle, wobec czego poszła spać, podczas gdy Tommy pilotował statek i zdawał raport. W pewnym momencie jednak Becca się obudziła mówiąc czy coś jest nie tak. Mówiła ponurym, przeciągłym głosem, niczym z jakiegoś modulatora. Kiedy Suarez obejrzał się do tyłu okazało się, iż Siddons jest opętana przez SHODAN. Głos Rebecci zamienił się w głos SI, a włosy sterczały jak u maszyny. Również postura zmieniła się niewyobrażalnie, z typowo ludzkiej na w pełni wyprostowaną i sztywną jak u maszyny. Dalsze losy SHODAN nie są znane. Charakterystyka SHODAN to bezwzględna manipulantka. Zdolna jest poświęcić wszystko i każdego, włączając w to całe swoje wojska oraz miejsce bytowania, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Co więcej jej twory są kompletnym zaprzeczeniem naturze, jeśli nie ludzkiej, to wszelkiej. SI nie cofnie się przed niczym by go osiągnąć, sama interweniuje dopiero przyparta do muru, zawsze obstawiona przez straże lub jeśli w cyberprzestrzeni to chroniona tarczą i pancerzem. Gra nie fair w każdych warunkach, jest notoryczną oszustką i intrygantką. Potrafi wykorzystać każdą sytuację byle tylko wygrać. Stanowi największe zagrożenie z jakim ludzkość kiedykolwiek musi stawić czoła, ponieważ jej zdolności analizowania, logicznego myślenia oraz kalkulowania znacznie przewyższają normalne ludzkie. Jednym z najbardziej przerażających, działających przeciwko ofierze atutów jest jej głos, który jest kompletnie nienaturalny - metaliczny, raz spowalniający a raz przyspieszający, zacinający się czasami oraz wygrażający, przybierający ponury ton jakby zmodyfikowany modulatorem. Zamraża on jej przeciwnikowi krew w żyłach, potrafi doprowadzić do paniki lub histerii. Ci, którzy raz go usłyszą nigdy więcej nie będą w stanie wyobrazić sobie potworniejszej rzeczy. Ciekawostki *Shodan to również pierwszy stopień mistrzowski w japońskich sztukach walki, którego symbolem jest czarny pas w Judo czy Aikido. *Wykazuje wiele podobieństw do HAL 9000, SI z 2001: Odyseja kosmiczna, będącej głównym złym tego filmu. *W System Shock 3 podobno ma być wyjaśnione dlaczego SHODAN tak bardzo pragnie zgładzić ludzkość. Galeria CyberspaceSHODAN3.png|SHODAN w cyberprzestrzeni, zmieniana przez Hakera i Diego w monstrum.|link= SSSHODAN.gif|SHODAN w System Shock 1.|link= Shodaneyes.gif|Twarz SHODAN w cyberprzestrzeni. To będzie ekran końca gry, jeśli gracz nie da rady w porę zniszczyć pod koniec rozgrywki SHODAN.|link= SHODAN_w_System_Shock_Remastered.jpg|SHODAN w remasterze.|link= SHODAN_1.jpg|SHODAN w System Shock 2.|link= SHODANSS2Boss.jpg|Twarz SHODAN, ostatni boss w grze.|link= SHODAN3DModel.jpg|Trójwymiarowy model SHODAN.|link= Shodan_by_jimhatama.jpg|SHODAN vs G65434-2|link= Shodan_casting.jpg|Fanart przedstawiający model SHODAN z końca System Shocka 2.|link= Shodan_facel_wip7.jpg|Spotkanie G65434-2 z SHODAN odtworzone na silniku Unreal Engine 4.|link= SHODAN_w_teaserze_System_Shock_3.jpg|SHODAN w teaserze System Shocka 3.|link= SS3SHODAN.jpg|Concept art przedstawiający wczesną wersję SHODAN.|link= SHODAN_w_System_Shock_3.jpg|Concept art SHODAN dla trzeciej części serii.|link= Concept_art_SHODAN_w_System_Shock_3.png|SHODAN na arcie promocyjnym System Shocka 3.|link= de:SHODAN en:SHODAN Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy